<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame Season 1, Episode 7: It's His Fault, Not Yours by ketterdamrooftops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953183">Shame Season 1, Episode 7: It's His Fault, Not Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops'>ketterdamrooftops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM San Francisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, alternate title for this episode: reina kano rips eli a new one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.</p><p>Except there's one small setback.</p><p>She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.</p><p>With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.</p><p>In-Universe Time Frame: Late January - Late April</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Hwang/Maya Rosen-Cline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On top of each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHAME: EPISODE SEVEN, CLIP ONE -<em> ON TOP OF EACH OTHER </em></p><p> </p><p>EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD</p><p> </p><p>Maya, Hailey, Halima, Reina, and Nick sit at their usual lunch table in the courtyard. Hailey sits across from Maya and Reina, a pasta salad sitting in front of her. Strangely, she isn’t eating it; she just seems to be separating out its contents. In each corner of the Tupperware sits a growing pile of different ingredients: rotini pasta, cherry tomatoes, mozzarella cheese, bell peppers. </p><p> </p><p>TITLE: MONDAY, 11:59 AM</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>I think we need to stop relying on other people to invite us to their parties. Like, we’re popular enough to hold our own, right? All we need is just a little more money to rent out a nice venue.</p><p> </p><p>Reina nods, but narrows her eyes in confusion when she sees Hailey's Tupperware. </p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>Uh, Hailey?</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>What are you doing to your salad?</p><p> </p><p>Hailey doesn’t look up. </p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>Sorting it. </p><p> </p><p>Hailey continues to push salad components into the different corners. Reina looks down at Hailey's Tupperware, the contents of which are barely even recognizable as a salad anymore.</p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>I think it’s sorted enough. </p><p> </p><p>Hailey looks up at Reina, then back down at her salad. She slowly brings a forkful of mozzarella to her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>Anyway, I, uh...I saw what happened with Eli and Chloe at ASB Nick’s party.</p><p> </p><p>HALIMA</p><p>Yeah, that was rough. </p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>Are you okay? I know that you were hoping Eli would text you back. </p><p> </p><p>Hailey shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>I’m--I’m fine, really. I mean, it was a house party, like half the people there were hooking up, I swear to god. Like, I was trying to find the bathroom, but I didn’t know which door it was, so I just kept opening doors to try and find it. Seriously, the first door I open, I see two ASB kids who are just <em> on top </em>of each other. They didn’t see me though, thank god. </p><p> </p><p>She takes another bite of her salad, a piece of pasta this time. </p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>Yeah, I heard that even ASB Nick hooked up with someone. </p><p> </p><p>Maya tenses, almost dropping her fork into her chicken. She tries to compose herself, taking a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>HALIMA</p><p>Wait, doesn't he have a girlfriend?</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>He does? I had no idea. God, I feel so bad for her. I bet she'll be pissed when she finds out. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>But do you know who he hooked up with?</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>No clue. All I know is that he <em>definitely </em>did. </p><p> </p><p>Maya looks down at her lap, teeth worrying at her lower lip. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her, and she quickly looks behind her to see who it is. It’s Matt, with Leo in tow. </p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>Hey, Em. </p><p> </p><p>He leans down further to give her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Hi. </p><p> </p><p>Matt releases her from his arms as she stand up from the bench to give him a full, proper kiss. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Uh...was there something you wanted to ask me?</p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>Can’t I just say hi to my girlfriend?</p><p> </p><p>Maya laughs.</p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>C’mon, I know you came here for more than that. </p><p> </p><p>Matt narrows his eyes at her in mock suspicion before a grin breaks out over his face.  </p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>You got me. I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come to the skatepark with me and Leo after school.</p><p> </p><p>Maya glances at her friends at the table, then back to Matt.</p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Uh, sure. Should I just meet you there?</p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>Yeah, that works. </p><p> </p><p>As Matt and Maya talk, Nick looks at Leo with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Leo notices her stare, and his eyes grow wide. Nick gives Leo a sultry five-fingered wave, and Leo turns red and looks away. Giving her an awkward salute in response, he grabs Matt’s arm, leading him away from the table. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Love you, Matt!</p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>Love you too!</p><p> </p><p>Once the boys are out of earshot, the rest of the girls at the table turn to look at Nick, whose eyes are still trained on Leo. </p><p> </p><p>NICK</p><p>What? He’s kinda cute, ok?</p><p> </p><p>Maya smirks while Halima and Reina quietly snicker. </p><p> </p><p>FADE OUT</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All fucked up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHAME: EPISODE SEVEN, CLIP TWO - <em> ALL FUCKED UP </em></p><p> </p><p>EXT. PLAYLAND COMMUNITY SKATEPARK</p><p> </p><p>MUSIC CUE: <em> Zoom - </em>KYLE</p><p> </p><p>Maya sits alone on a metal railing at Playland Community Skatepark on 43rd Avenue. She watches as Matt and Leo loiter at the top of the ramp with their skateboards before taking off, a small smile spreading across her face.</p><p> </p><p>TITLE: MONDAY, 3:32 PM</p><p> </p><p>As Leo attempts to grind a rail, he slips off his board and stumbles, tumbling onto the ground. Leo doesn’t seem fazed by it, though, and Matt quickly runs over to help him up before continuing his course. Leo doesn’t follow him; instead he picks up his skateboard and runs toward the railing where Maya is sitting. Maya giggles as he struggles to hoist himself up onto the railing, but it’s not her normal giggle. Something about it seems almost empty, as if there’s something missing. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>You okay? I saw you fall off that rail. </p><p> </p><p>Leo laughs, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Nah, I’m fine. My ass kinda hurts, but that’s it. </p><p> </p><p>Maya gives a quiet snort, turning back to watch Matt as he skates through the park. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>So, uh, you and Matt seem to be on better terms again. </p><p> </p><p>Maya nods, refusing to meet Leo’s eyes. She’s facing the rest of the skatepark, but her eyes don’t seem to latch on to anything. She’s just staring off into the middle distance. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Yeah. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment of silence. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Uh... don't you want to explain why?</p><p> </p><p>Maya shrugs, still not meeting Leo’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Uh, we just… I don’t know, we talked about it.</p><p> </p><p>Leo turns to look at Maya, who is still staring out into space. His expression is somewhere between confusion and concern. </p><p> </p><p>Maya knows that he’s waiting for her to say more, but she can’t bring herself to turn and look at him. She’s overwhelmed by her guilt at cheating on Leo’s best and closest friend. Even though she knows that she wasn’t in her right mind when it happened. After a few more moments of silence, she takes a deep breath, and slowly turns towards Leo. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Fine, Leo, I… I fucked up. I fucked up worse than I’ve ever fucked up in my life. And now I feel like shit because of it. </p><p> </p><p>Leo’s brow furrows. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>Maya looks over at Matt, who is still skating, then back at Leo.</p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>I… I can’t tell you unless you promise that you won’t tell any of this to Matt. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>I promise. I swear to you, I won’t say shit. </p><p> </p><p>Maya nods silently. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>So. What did you do?</p><p> </p><p>Maya’s looks down at her feet, which are resting on the lower bar of the railing. Shaking her head, she forces herself to keep her eyes on Leo. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>So, you know how last week at Super Cue I told you that I thought there might be something going on between Matt and Katya? </p><p> </p><p>Leo nods. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Well, uh, I ran into Kat last week at Nick’s birthday party and I asked her if she was with Matt that night. She said yes. </p><p> </p><p>Leo’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Wait, seriously? </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Yeah. After I left the party I went home, and I found out that Matt actually had a completely legit reason to be with her. But Kat didn’t tell me that there was any reason. She just made it seem like Matt had blown me off to go hang out with her. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a brief silence. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Obviously, I got really pissed off, I--I felt like I was gonna start fucking bawling my eyes out right in front of her. So I went down the hall and sat in a spare bedroom so that nobody would see me. But then Nick came in, and I was so pissed off at Matt that I wasn’t thinking straight, and, uh...we kissed. </p><p> </p><p>Leo’s eyes grow even wider. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Wait, you made out with <em> Nick? </em>Like, Indian, kinda chubby, always wearing jewelry Nick? Damn, I didn’t know she was into girls. </p><p> </p><p>Maya shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Not that Nick. ASB Nick. Junior class VP. </p><p> </p><p>Understanding dawns on Leo’s face. He looks at Maya solemnly. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>You didn’t do anything more than just making out with him, right? Like, you didn’t actually sleep with him or anything. </p><p> </p><p>Maya nods. Leo gives her a half smile.</p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Hey, at least there’s that. Shit <em> definitely </em> would have been worse if you two had actually fucked. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Leo’s attempts at comfort, Maya still looks like she’s on the verge of tears. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Hey, you know what? This isn’t your fault. You were angry and pissed off all because Kat lied to you, and you accidentally did something stupid. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Yeah, but I still feel like an asshole for not just coming out and telling Matt. I should have told him that night after the party, but I didn’t, and now everything is all fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Look, you don’t <em> have </em> to tell him. I mean, if I had a girlfriend, I’d prefer not to know that she had cheated on me. Besides, you’ve already told me that you were, like, kinda out of it when it happened. You don’t have to say anything to him if you’re already sorry it happened. </p><p> </p><p>Maya looks up at him. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>And the way that you guys are acting now? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys act more in love. Anyway, it was just one time. You’ll be fine so long as nobody else finds out. And even if someone does find out, things will be okay so long as they find out from you and not from someone else. </p><p> </p><p>Maya gives him a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>Everything is gonna be ok. Trust me. </p><p> </p><p>Maya pulls him into a hug, her mood starting to lift. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Thanks, Leo.</p><p> </p><p>LEO</p><p>No problem, Maya. </p><p> </p><p>They pull out of their hug and train their eyes back on Matt, who is doing a complicated course of rails and jumps. He briefly looks up at Maya and Leo, and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>FADE OUT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this really made me get all up in my emotions l m a o.  i hope you guys liked it, and as always, if you did, please leave comments and/or kudos!</p><p>soundtrack: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32TdBfIPnRDsbfB3iQhbJI?si=Ld7VDwnHQgWJBd_aIOgaUQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Objectifying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a link to what the Lincoln High crest looks like: https://www.sfusd.edu/sites/default/files/school-logos/ALHS%20Logo.png</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SEVEN, CLIP THREE - </span>
  <em>
    <span>OBJECTIFYING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya walks down the hall, her back to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TITLE: TUESDAY, 9:43 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya spots Hailey standing by the stairs. Hailey gives her a wave, and Maya runs up to greet her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, Hailey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What class do you have next?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, English. You?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of almost-silence where neither of them say anything. It’s tense. Maya shifts her weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, can I ask you something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, uh, you know how you heard that, like, ASB Nick hooked up with someone at his party?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you know who he hooked up with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No clue. I think it might have been with Melanie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s Melanie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend’s best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya tries her best to act surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, really? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. I’m not, like, a hundred percent sure that it was her, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya glances down at her feet, biting her lip anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait... Maya, do you, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya looks up and shakes her head vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? No, not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that’s too bad. It would have been so cute if you dated Nick while I dated Eli, right? Like, too perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, yeah, I--I guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Reina walks down the stairs. When she sees Maya and Hailey, she smiles. Her smile fades, however, when she catches a glimpse of Hailey’s clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, Reina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, hi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reina doesn’t say anything else. She’s still looking at Hailey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um... Hi, Reina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey, what are you wearing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya turns to get a closer look at Hailey’s clothes, and she immediately sees what Reina has been so concerned about. Hailey is wearing a red hoodie with the Lincoln High crest emblazoned across the front surrounded by golden yellow text reading “Lincoln High School Associated Student Body.” On the upper right hand corner, right above Hailey’s chest, there’s gold embroidery that reads “Elijah Solak, Junior President.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey looks down at her sweatshirt before looking back up, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli gave me one of his ASB hoodies after school yesterday. It’s sweet, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya glances at Reina. She wants to say something, to tell Hailey that Eli is treating her like shit, but she can’t bring herself to speak. Reina, on the other hand, is less unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey, you... you can’t keep wearing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey’s brow furrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? Why not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reina sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it’s objectifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey laughs nervously, glancing between Maya and Reina as if trying to convince herself that she’s not dreaming this all up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wh... What are you talking about? He gave it to me because he likes me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t give you a hoodie with his name plastered on it because he wants to be your boyfriend, Hailey. He gave it to you so that he can show all his ASB friends that he got into your pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey stares, her face a combination of disbelief and hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(stuttering)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how do you know that’s what Eli was thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that’s what the ASB dudes do to every girl they hook up with. They give you a hoodie to try to make you feel special when they really don’t care about you at all. I mean, just look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reina points across the hall at Chloe, who is getting books out of her locker. She’s wearing the exact same hoodie as Hailey. Hailey gasps softly, her face falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See? He gave one to Chloe, even though he knows that you’re still into him. He’s just treating you like you’re a fucking taxidermied animal head mounted on a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He’s being a dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears well up in Hailey’s eyes. Reina wraps an arm around her gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what I think you should do? I think you should give him back his hoodie, forget he ever even existed, and then get back your self-respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey nods, but she doesn’t look Reina or Maya in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like, what did I do to make him start acting like this? What did I do wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya rushes to reassure her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the thing, you didn’t do anything. All this? It’s his fault, not yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, you have done nothing to him except be literally the sweetest person on the planet. He’s just trying to make you feel like you’ve done something wrong so that he can leave you for another girl without feeling bad about himself. He’s a little bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey nods once more, wiping the tears off her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s such a shithead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reina wraps Hailey up in a hug. Maya puts a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! sorry for the wait, i've been all tied up with ap exam stuff recently. but now that i'm pretty much done, i can finally write again! anyways, as always, leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed this clip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Doing drugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SEVEN, CLIP FOUR - </span>
  <em>
    <span>DOING DRUGS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. MAYA’S BEDROOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wake Me When It’s Over </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Faouzia</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya is sitting on her bed, scrolling through her Instagram DMs. She stops when she scrolls past ASB Nick’s username. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TITLE: TUESDAY, 5:17 PM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opens up the message and hovers her thumb over the keypad anxiously. She tentatively types in the message “can we talk about what happened at your bday party? i just don’t want anyone to know.” She gnaws at her bottom lip before erasing the message, closing Instagram, and opening up her contact list. She scrolls until she finds ASB Nick’s name and hits the call button. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rings three times before Nick picks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, hey Nick, it’s Maya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yo, Maya, what’s up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she is about to respond, Maya hears a tapping on her bedroom window. She looks to see who it is, and finds Matt standing right outside, pointing towards the backyard and mouthing the words “let me in?” Maya gives him a quick thumbs up in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, hello? Maya?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t respond. She simply hangs up, then slides off of her bed and walks out into the hallway. She walks down the hallway, opens the back door, and sticks her head out onto the patio. Matt’s head pokes out from below the patio. He runs up to Maya, who ushers him through the door and down the hall to her room. He shrugs off his jacket and sits on her bed. Maya picks up her phone and quickly texts Nick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA: sorry ab that, i’ll call u back in a sec</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tosses her phone to the side and then turns to face Matt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are you doing here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just wanted to talk to you. Why, were you doing something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. I was just reading some stuff on my phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in, and the pair kiss. As they pull away, Maya’s phone starts to vibrate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I was just reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teen Vogue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt looks over to Maya’s phone, which is still vibrating loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, I think someone is calling you, Maya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aren’t you gonna answer it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya swats at him playfully, but leans over to grab her phone anyways. It’s from ASB Nick. Shooting a glance at Matt, who is laid down on her bed with his head propped up against the pillows, she picks up the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, hey, Mom! Sorry, do you mind if I call you back later? I have a friend over right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We can hear ASB Nick laughing confusedly on the other end of the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya? Is this a prank or something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, I’ll talk to you in like, half an hour, okay? Bye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, wha--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick is cut off when Maya hangs up the phone. Glancing over to make sure that Matt isn’t looking, she quickly hammers out a text.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA: u can’t tell ANYONE about what we did at your party</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA: we have to keep it on the dl ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighs and puts her phone down. Matt looks up from where he’s sat on her bed, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so now I’m just a “friend?” I thought that you had already told your mom about me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I did tell her about you. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to meet you last week, but you decided that doing drugs with Katya’s brother was more important than coming to meet your girlfriend’s mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt snickers. Maya looks at him, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s so funny?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. It’s just cute that you call it “doing drugs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s phone then buzzes. She picks it up to see a text from ASB Nick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK: i’ll keep my mouth shut dw</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya breathes a sigh of relief, then clicks off her phone, lying down next to Matt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s so cute about calling it that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. It’s just kind of a boomer thing to say, you know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what do you call it when you take an illicit substance that’s meant to get you high?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok fine, if you put it like that then yeah, we were doing drugs. But like, weed is barely even a drug. It just makes you feel relaxed. I mean, it’s not like Adam and I were doing crack or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn’t mean that it isn’t still bad for you. I don't want you to become an addict.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come on, Em, I’m fine. I mean, by your logic, you’re gonna become an alcoholic just because you drink sometimes at parties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighs and sits up, leaning her back against the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, yeah, but that’s just alcohol. Weed’s an entirely different thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt looks up at her, skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So are you saying that I’m a stoner just because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> smoke weed? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How often is “sometimes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighs, looking down at Matt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, uh… do you mind, like, keeping track of when you smoke? I just… I think that would make me feel better about all this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt smiles and reaches out to grab Maya’s hand. He gently rubs his thumb over the back of her palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Em. Anything to make you feel better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his arm around her torso and pulls her to lie down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! i wasn't super happy with this clip, so any feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's time for one of the most iconic scenes in S1, get ready</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SEVEN, CLIP FIVE - </span>
  <em>
    <span>EGO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, Reina, Halima, and Nick are all sitting at their lunch table in the courtyard, talking amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TITLE: THURSDAY, 12:11 PM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls all listen closely as Halima tells her story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, apparently a bunch of seniors were having a party on Saturday night and the cops got called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So? That’s not, like, an uncommon occurrence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, getting the cops called on a party because they were too loud or something isn’t that weird, but that wasn’t the reason why the cops showed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what was the reason?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were trying to start a campfire in their backyard, but one of their trees accidentally got caught on fire so the neighbor called 911.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls’ eyes go wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry, what?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No way!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I call bullshit. Like, how did they not get arrested for that? That’s insane!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, they all </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>got arrested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still though, that seems kinda out there, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls continue to argue about the truthfulness of Halima’s story as Hailey walks up towards their table, her gait bouncy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guys! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls sat at the table turn to look at Hailey, who is standing at the far end of the rectangular table. Eli’s red ASB hoodie is folded up in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve decided that I’m going to say to Eli. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina looks at the hoodie in Hailey’s arms, and smiles. Halima raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you need to talk to Eli about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My self-respect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, wow. I didn’t realize that you had any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick snorts before quickly hiding her mouth behind her hand. Hailey gives Halima the side-eye. Reina, on the other hand, looks excited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So? What are you gonna tell him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey squares her shoulders, standing up a bit straighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna tell him that I’m not going to let him keep treating me like some creepy hunting trophy, and that he needs to start treating me, and other girls, like actual people instead of just objects. Then I’m gonna give him back his hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halima looks somewhat wary of this plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, Hailey, you can’t do that. We’ve finally gotten in with the ASB kids, this will fuck everything up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey turns to her, her face stony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funny that you say that, considering that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one who fucked everything up for all of us by pouring your drink all over Katya and Chloe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you’d been there, Hailey, you would have done the exact same thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HAILEY</p>
<p>Well, I... I doubt that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina quickly attempts to diffuse the situation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, I think it’s good that you’re gonna go up and tell him that he’s being an asshole to his face. God knows he needs it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? No, you need to act like you’re cool. Just give him the hoodie and move on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can be cool and still speak up when you’re getting treated like shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, the doors connecting the main building to the courtyard swing open, and out walks Eli and his posse. Hailey notices them joking around as they walk towards the basketball courts. Her back straightens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna go talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina’s eyes scan across the courtyard before landing on Eli and co., who are standing in a circle by the basketball courts talking amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, right now? He’s with all his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t give a fuck who he’s with. I’m gonna do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey turns and sets off towards the basketball courts. The rest of the girls look at each other for a moment in astonishment before getting up from their table and walking after Hailey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey walks up to Eli and his friends, her head held high. The rest of the girls follow close behind. Initially, Eli doesn’t seem to notice that they’re there. It’s only when Hailey speaks up that he acknowledges their presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice is assertive. Eli slowly turns around, a smirk plastered across his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey holds out the neatly folded red hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think this is yours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli looks down at the hoodie, then back at Hailey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ELI</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not going to wear your hoodie anymore. If you think that I’m gonna let you get away with treating me like I’m some kind of living hunting trophy, then you must be completely insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ELI</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell are you talking about? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing with these sweaters. It’s creepy, it’s objectifying, and quite frankly, it’s--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli interrupts her, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ELI</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, wait, wait. Uh, what was your name again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey’s eyes widen, but she attempts to retain her composure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H--Hailey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli rolls his tongue over his bottom lip, his voice dripping with false sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ELI</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Hailey, right. Thing is, Hailey, I don’t remember ever giving you that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey raises her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wh...What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli waves his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ELI</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, you’re not as much of a trophy as you say you are. If you were pretty enough to actually make me want to give you that hoodie, I think I would remember you. But I guess your face just isn’t that memorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey’s tentative composure begins to dissolve almost instantly. She turns bright red, her face begins to screw up, and tears well up in her eyes. She balls up the hoodie and throws it at Eli before storming off, sobbing. Her friends look at Eli in various states of shock. Maya and Nick stand open mouthed as Halima stares, face stony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina is the most visibly pissed off. Her expression is somewhere between indignant disbelief and pure fury. Just as Eli is about to turn back around to his friends as if nothing happened, she steps forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you fucking kidding me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli turns back around to face her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How fucking miniscule does your ego have to be to make it so that you have to take a massive shit all over the feelings of a sophomore girl just so that you can feel some fleeting sense of superiority? Seriously, I have no idea what the hell happened to make you this much of an asshole. Like, did your parents never compliment you when you were a little kid? Did you get bullied for having a tiny dick in the locker room in middle school? Did somebody make fun of the shitty mods that you put on your fancy little car? Did you get ghosted by your first date because you only lasted 2 minutes in bed? Because whatever it is, it’s time for you to get over it. God, you are almost 17 fucking years old, and yet you’re still acting like a goddamn high school bully character from a Netflix show. So pull your head out of your ass, realize that women’s worth is in no way connected to how attractive you think they are, and start acting like an actual person for once in your life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once in his life, Eli is genuinely speechless. He stares at Reina in disbelief as she turns coldly and begins to walk back to the girls’ picnic table, her long coat flapping in the wind. Maya, Nick, and Halima follow her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i has such a blast writing this clip, you guys have no idea. all i can say is that reina really did tear eli a new asshole. anyways, as always, PLEASE leave comments if you enjoyed, and kudos if you haven't already! it gives me the motivation to keep writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fucking slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! sorry for the long wait, i've been busy tying things up for the end of my school year. anyways, hope you enjoy the clip!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHAME: EPISODE SEVEN, CLIP SIX - <em> FUCKING SLUT </em></p><p> </p><p>EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD</p><p> </p><p>Maya and Matt walk hand in hand out the door to the courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>TITLE: FRIDAY, 12:07 PM</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the doors close behind them, Noah waves at Matt from over by the basketball courts. Matt nods in Noah’s direction before turning back to Maya. </p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>I’m gonna go meet up with the guys, okay? They’ve been waiting for me. </p><p> </p><p>Maya pouts exaggeratedly. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Do you have to?</p><p> </p><p>Matt chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>MATT</p><p>Yeah. I promised them. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Okay, <em> fine. </em>You can go. </p><p> </p><p>Matt laughs at her exaggerated tone of voice, leans in, and gives her a kiss before running off towards the basketball courts. </p><p> </p><p>Maya watches him as he leaves then walks over to her lunch table, where the rest of the girls are already sitting. She slides onto the bench next to Reina.</p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Hey guys. </p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>Hey.</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>Hi!</p><p> </p><p>Maya turns to Reina.</p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>So, can we talk about what you said to Eli yesterday? That was fucking incredible. </p><p> </p><p>Reina smiles, shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>REINA</p><p>Thanks. I don’t want him to think he can just say things like that and get away with it, you know?</p><p> </p><p>HALIMA</p><p>Totally. </p><p> </p><p>Maya looks over at Hailey, who is looking at something on her phone. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Speaking of that, uh… You okay, Hailey?</p><p> </p><p>Hailey looks up from her phone abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>What? Oh, yeah, I’m over it. Besides, there’s this insane rumor going around about ASB Nick, so, like, nobody even cares about me and Eli. </p><p> </p><p>Maya’s face whitens, her eyes going wide. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Wait, what? What’s the rumor?</p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>Remember how there was that story going around that ASB Nick slept with someone at his birthday party?</p><p> </p><p>The girls nod. </p><p> </p><p>HAILEY</p><p>Yeah, apparently Gabi found out, and she went absolutely insane. </p><p> </p><p>NICK</p><p>Oh, shit. </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Seriously?</p><p> </p><p>HALIMA</p><p>Legit. I saw her screaming at him by the bike cages this morning. </p><p> </p><p>Maya fidgets, nervous. </p><p> </p><p>The girls go back to looking at their phones when all of a sudden a cheery voice rings out from behind Maya and Reina’s side of the table. </p><p> </p><p>GABI</p><p>Hey, Maya! Could I talk to you for a sec? </p><p> </p><p>Maya stands up from the bench and turns to face Gabi, who is smiling politely. She is flanked by a group of about 5 ASB girls, including MELANIE and ALEXIS. The rest of the girls look on, not quite sure what to make of this.  </p><p> </p><p>MAYA</p><p>Uh, sure. What do you--</p><p> </p><p>Maya is cut off when Gabi slaps her in the face, her smile replaced by an enraged scowl. Chaos ensues. </p><p> </p><p>MUSIC CUE: <em> Symphony No. 8 in C Minor, Op. 65: III. Allegro non troppo - </em>Dmitri Shostakovich</p><p> </p><p>In slow motion, Maya stumbles back into the bench. Reina and Nick immediately run to help her, while Halima and Hailey run up to try and restrain Gabi, who has run up to Maya and continues to throw punches at her. Before she can reach Maya, Alexis grabs Hailey’s hair, to which Hailey shoves her in the chest. Halima is similarly stopped by Melanie, who grabs the lapels of Halima’s cargo jacket and throws her off to the side. Two other girls engage Reina and Nick, while Gabi continues to fight with Maya. Halima gets up and tries to pull Nick’s attacker off of her. Suddenly, two boys in volleyball team sweatshirts enter the fray, trying to break up the fight. One goes to restrain Reina’s attacker, while the other runs up behind Gabi, pulling her off of Maya. Another boy steps in to create a barrier between the ASB girls and the girl squad. Gabi struggles against the volleyball boy, who has her arms tightly pinned behind his back.</p><p>The camera goes back to normal speed as the boys usher the ASB girls away. Gabi spits at Maya, her light brown hair falling like a lion’s mane around her flushed face. She’s absolutely furious. </p><p> </p><p>GABI</p><p>(shouting)</p><p>YOU FUCKING SLUT!</p><p> </p><p>She turns away from Maya, her hair whipping around violently. </p><p> </p><p>FADE OUT</p><p>CREDITS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's the episode! thanks so much for reading through the entire thing, and stay tuned for episode nine later this week! as always, if you enjoyed, PLEASE leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>